Server based applications may be designed to communicate with many different devices, such as mobile devices and intelligent workstations, such as laptop and desktop personal computers. In many cases, separate user interfaces may be generated by the server for different types of devices, or, an intermediate server may be used to generate a user interface for mobile devices, as the displays of mobile devices are different from the displays of most workstations, and the abilities of a user to interact with mobile devices may also be quite different than the interactions with workstations.